


Miraculous Holidays!

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other, feel the love, hype first fanfic, shipping them forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette was stuck in a mall, christmas eve, with a certain someone ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snow Storms

~Paris mall, christmas eve...

Marinette wondered to her self, how did she get caught in this? See, Just a few hours ago, she had sum up the courage to ask Adrien to come shopping with her. "Sure Marinette! I would love to!" She sat there, stunned.... *plop* she tripped when chloe 'accidentally' stuck her foot out in Marinette's way. "what do you think your doing?! your supposed to be a pore girl who hangs out with low lifes." marinette got mad. "Oh Chloe, I'd be happy to hang out with low lifes, at least they have a life. or a soul for that matter" Chloe, had turned bright red, and swung at Marinette. Before Adrien (who saw the whole thing) could do anything- *thud* Adrien saw Marinette in a new way, strong,fearless, and- Ladybug? For a second her face was Identical to Ladybug's, as he watched Marinette dodge all of Chloe's punches. Chloe was a black belt in karate, she took it when she was younger. He was amazed. Never before was marinette so.... graceful. He was used to her stuttering or hiding her face from him. Before he could say how cool she was, she saw him, and ran away. `what if he finds me out?!`

She was thinking about the event earlier, so she didn't realize that they were snowed in, or that Adrien was sitting -shoulder to shoulder- with her, sharing a scarf. "A-Adrien! how long have you been there?!" he chuckles, "I didn't move since they said we cant get out till tomorrow" She stood there confused. "what?! I was spaced out! I didnt hear that!" he thought `score! with marinette the whole night!` he had a real smug grin. " Adrien, you look like that silly cat I know... N-Never mind." he was busted. " Im not- he looks nothing like me- nope!" she just laughed. Well, this will be a rough night...

He had a crush on both marinette and ladybug, but one day he found out they were the same person. He kept quiet about it. He didn't care, he just wished he sat behind her in class so he could stare at her all day. She did not have a clue that he was chat and Adrien at the same time. She liked Adrien more than chat. Chat was more of a frien-Fellow superhero. But he really wanted her to notice him, so much that he didnt realize how much she liked him! He had hid some pictures of her under his bed, he wondered if she had any pictures of him in her room.... What a silly idea! (its true that her room is Adrien-themed)

He didnt realize she had started to doze off, and fell in his lap. he let out a nervous peep, his cheeks that were already red from the cold, turned bright, tomato red.


	2. mornin' marinette?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11:08 at night, in the *snowed in* mall. Marinettes face is so red that it glowed like rudolph the reindeer's nose. Adrien trying hard to keep his cool and not smother marinette in hugs <3

11:08 at night, in the snowed in mall, how will this one turn out?

 

Morning sleepyhead.. Adrien whispered. Marinette just stared up at him, not realizing she was on his lap. "morning, but what time is it?" oh, she looked at her phone... "Adrien! I-i'm so sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep on you! did you get any sleep... at all?" her face was so red it glowed like rudolph's nose. He just shook his head, and then started to laugh quietly, so she didn't hear. He saw how bright red her face was, but didn't think much of it. 

 

He finally saw. She was so just... adorable. she sat up all sleepy, with the new sweater she had bought on her. It had a bell on it, and said "I'm feline festive!" her hair was all messy, and her blue eyes dazed. He could barely contain himself. He wanted to grab her and cuddle the rest of the night. 

 

He was just about ready to tackle her, but plagg interupted. " wheres my cheeeese?! im hungry!!!" Marinette thought she was either dreaming or crazy, something like that. She said bluntly..." Kimawami? Adrien... Thats not Tikki." she didn't remember she never told him, although she didn't know he knew her secret. Adrien just smiled and said "Are you kitten me plagg? My lady was just woken! don't be so loud!" She was frozen. What the... "This is a dream. It has to be. Adrien sounds to much like Chat." she said it out loud, and he bursted out laughing! "my lady, it is no dream. you may not remember this, and i'm suprised you'll find out like this, but yes, I am your purr-fect Prince." Thats it. I'm sure I am crazy now. 

 

She just felt so dizzy, and was ready to feint. he just said "Its okay, if you don't want to hang out anymore..." Adrien watched her start to think. "Adrien... your my best friend."   
he felt as if she had hit him in the face.

 

she felt this was her opportunity..."adrien?" 'yes?' " I have something to tell you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy holidays! its 12/23/15 here, its about 4:00 pm here, so.... do you want chapter 3?

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first fic, should I make chapter 2?
> 
> Boss Marinette, Chloe was wrecked without even being touched.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [~Miraculous jokes/punz!~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508482) by [MiraculousDerpy101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101)




End file.
